Everything Will Be Fine
by Hotel-Japanifornia
Summary: A translation of Todo irá bien by PKMNfanSakura. Phoenix wakes up in the middle of the night after falling asleep again at work. Wanting to clear his head, he decides to get something to drink but before he can do so, he hears a sound that attracts his attention.


_September 5th, 2:30 _

_Wright & Co. Law Offices_

"I object…" The light coming from the Gatewater Hotel shined brightly through the window. Phoenix Wright, a young, twenty-five year old lawyer was sitting in his office. His head was resting on the desk and he was snoring, a clear sign that he fell asleep at work. In the absence of conclusive evidence for tomorrow's trial, he stayed up late reviewing the information for the trial in case he found something but it seemed as if everything would be decided in court. He hoped that the prosecution would present evidence that he could then use against them.

"Mmmm. Your Honor, I have found a flagrant contradiction in the witness's testimony." He yawned and his eyes widened, but as quickly as he opened them, he closed them again. He blinked several times and sat up in his chair as he yawned once more.

"What happened? Don't tell me I fell asleep again." He murmured to himself. He shook his head and got up from the chair as he had decided to get something to drink. Since he had been working late recently, he bought a small refrigerator. Well, it was actually Maya, who stayed with him in order to keep him company, who insisted on buying it to have provisions in case they both got hungry in the middle of the night. Phoenix rolled his eyes.

_Sniff_

Phoenix stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He thought he had heard something, a small noise, that seemed to come from the other room.

"Nah, Maya will be snoring as usual." He turned his attention back to the refrigerator in front of him and opened it, looking for a carton of milk.

_Hic_

_That didn't sound like a snore._ Phoenix frowned and shut the refrigerator door before proceeding to head carefully to the next room. He opened the door slowly and poked his head inside. Besides Maya, there was nobody else on the sofa.

_Hic_

Whose shoulders were currently moving out of control.

"Maya?" The young medium was paralyzed when she heard the lawyer's voice. She didn't do anything, she couldn't even turn to look at him so Phoenix came over to see what was going on.

"Maya, are you alright? Have you had any nightmares?" He asked, concerned. Phoenix sat on the edge of the sofa and gently touched her arm. Maya's face was covered with both of her hands and her elbows seemed to be sinking into the sofa. Phoenix frowned, this was not like her. A few seconds passed and she slowly turned her head away from the sofa and looked him in the eyes. Maya's eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was still crying too. Phoenix's face softened as there had been a few occasions in the past where he had seen her like this.

"Today, a year ago," she murmured so softly that Phoenix strained his ears in order to hear her. Phoenix felt a lump in his stomach and an uncomfortable tightness in his chest and his concerned expression turned to one of sadness, without him realizing it.

"I know." Maya started sobbing once more and Phoenix opened his arms. The young woman approached him and rested her head on his chest, dropping her weight on the lawyer's side. Phoenix embraced her and stroked her hair in comfort.

"I miss her so much!" She sniffed.

"Me too." Phoenix responded. It had been only a year since Mia Fey was murdered by Redd White. Phoenix only saw Maya cry over that during the trial, afterwards he did not touch the subject of Mia's death. If Mia's name had been dropped in a conversation, Phoenix and Maya talked as if she were still alive (technically she was whenever Maya channeled her). Phoenix felt like an idiot, just because Maya didn't seem to be affected by her sister's death didn't mean that she wasn't still hurting on the inside, she was likely going through either the same or much worse than he was.

_She was an incredible woman. I miss the advice she would give me._ Phoenix felt a tear slip down his cheeks. Mia had been very kind to him from the beginning, he was especially grateful for the trial in which she successfully proved his innocence. She had always treated him wonderfully and since she died, Phoenix felt that he lost an important part of himself.

_I wouldn't have become the lawyer I am if it wasn't for her. I owe her so much._ Maya buried her face deeper into the lawyer's chest and gave him a tight hug. Phoenix felt that his shirt was getting wet but knew that it was because Maya was hyperventilating so he returned Maya's tight hug and rested his chin on top of the medium's head. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely from his cheeks.

"You could have woken me up, you don't have to go through this alone." Phoenix told her.

_Hic_

"I didn't want to disturb you." She sniffled. "In a few hours, you have a big trial." She tried to restrain herself but was unable to suppress her tears. Phoenix continued to alternate between stroking her hair and rubbing her back, although considering the length of the medium's hair, he could just as easily do both at the same time. After some time passed, Maya gradually calmed down until her crying was reduced to small sobs.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Phoenix questioned. The young woman turned her face away from the lawyer's chest and simply leaned on him as she had done at first.

"She was the best older sister in the world." Maya grabbed Phoenix's hand and laced her fingers with his, "She always had my back. Once, I accidentally broke a vase as a child and started to cry but she ran for glue and fixed it before anyone noticed." A genuine laugh escaped the young woman's lips, "You should have seen her face. She was horrified but still managed to leave it as it was. Since then, she covered for me during many pranks that I committed. I was always a very restless girl."

"I can attest to that." Phoenix agreed. Maya laughed again and Phoenix smiled.

"I also bought a lot of burgers every time I came to visit her. Once she became a lawyer, we didn't see each other much but that didn't change our relationship at all. We still loved each other dearly and treated each other as well as we had before." She sighed in fondness.

"Where am I going to get the important evidence now?" Phoenix sighed.

"From me." Maya joked.

"But you don't have any important cases!" Phoenix jumped on Maya and started tickling her. Maya's former tears of sadness were mixed with the new joyful tears.

"Stop that!" She requested, her body still convulsing with shocks of laughter.

"Never!" Eventually, Phoenix stopped his tickle attack and hugged the girl once more. They spent the next few moments in silence until Maya spoke again.

"When my mother disappeared, I took refuge in her. I had my aunt Morgan, but...it was different. For a while, I felt as if Sis was my only family and while Pearly came into my life and brought a lot of joy into it, it just wasn't the same...Sis was my pillar. Although she had to go through a lot of her own trials, she always took care of me and made sure that I never missed anything. I admired her a lot, and I still do, nobody can ever replace her in my heart." There was silence again. It seemed as if Maya was not going to say anything else and her breathing had finally returned to normal. She had finally released some of the pain kept inside of her.

"If it'll make you feel any better, we can always go and visit her grave before or after the trial." Phoenix suggested as he continued to stroke her hair. "I'll make sure to get a 'Not Guilty' verdict today so we can have the rest of the day off. We can stay there as long as you need to and we can even chase off security at night if necessary."

"Sounds good." A small smile appeared on Maya's face as she wiped her tears. Then she raised her head and gazed proudly at Phoenix, "You know, you remind me a lot of her, Nick."

"Maya…" Now it was his turn to cry. He hugged the medium tighter and she hugged him back, "That's the best compliment you could have ever given to me!"

"And the only one I'll give you for a long time, so get used to it!" Phoenix rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and smiled. There she was, typical Maya. They both separated and Maya leaned on Phoenix.

"I'm going to have to charge you if you keep that up, I'm not a mattress!" Phoenix reminded her.

"You're delighted, you know it!" Maya argued. Phoenix smiled.

"Pleased to receive something in return." He said.

"I didn't even say good morning to you!" Suddenly, Maya's belly started grumbling and she rubbed it, "Man, I'm so hungry that I think I might die. Are we going out for burgers?" Phoenix stared at her incredulously.

"Do you know how late it is?" He asked, gazing at her incredulously.

"Don't we still have burgers in the fridge?" She asked.

"Someone finished them the other day and I haven't been able to go shopping recently." Phoenix admitted. He then remembered something, "I think I still have some left at my house though."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Maya jumped off of the couch, "Those hamburgers aren't just going to eat themselves, let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Let me just get the papers for the case." Phoenix grumbled. Maya stood near the door as Phoenix went back inside his personal office. He picked up everything on the table and put it into his backpack. Everything seemed to be in order. As he left, he took a brief look on the photo he had on his desk: the founder of the firm needed to have sort of a presence in the office after all. He smiled unconsciously.

"Come on, Nick! I'm starving!" Maya complained.

_It won't kill you to wait a minute longer._ He thought. He closed his backpack and looked back at the picture of Mia. He glanced around to check that everything was in order and once he was satisfied, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Maya was waiting for him on the other side.

"Fiiinally!" As soon as he got to her side, she clung to his right arm, "As soon as we get there, I plan on marathoning the Steel Samurai!"

"Again? You know that you can sleep?" Phoenix responded with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Sleep is overrated, someone as young as me doesn't need it." Maya stated, "You, however, being an old man need all the sleep you can get or you'll become grumpy and start complaining about everything." She teased.

"Are you implying that I'm an old man?" Phoenix asked with his eyebrow raised. The two engaged in friendly discussion and tried not to make too much noise due to the late hour. In the distance, in a world not belonging to the earthly, a woman smiled as she watched the two banter. Maya turned around, which slowed Phoenix down as she still clung to his arm.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. But for a moment, I thought I felt something. It must have just been my imagination." She shook her head and continued walking with Phoenix, completely oblivious to the woman watching them.

"_I miss you too," _She whispered to herself, "_But there is no reason to be sad. As long as the two of you have each other and as long as you support each other as you are currently doing." _Her smile grew a little bigger, "_I am sure that everything will be fine._"


End file.
